Cheng Yuna Yu Mei
|romaji = |english = Cheng Yuna Yu Mei |gender = Female |bday = 27 November |age = 13-14 |bloodtype = AB |affiliation = Daybreak Academy |occupation = Student Idol |nickname = Yuna (MeiMei, Ice Beauty) |type = Cool |brand = Glorious Snow |song = BE QUEEN |tcolour = Cascade |cv = Tadokoro Azusa |singer = Azusa Tadokoro |user = CrystalSora |tcolourcode = #89a79f |image = Yuna.png}}Cheng Yuna Yu Mei ( ) is a 14-year-old who attends Daybreak Academy. She is a middle school second year and is a cool-typed idol. Her preferred brand of choice is Glorious Snow. Yuna has a few nicknames, her most common being Yuna (ゆな), and her other nickname MeiMei (めいめい). She is also known as Ice Beauty due to her overall features and her icy personality. Appearance Like Yuna's (Chinese) name suggests, her long hair is in a shade of a jade-ish green. Her hair is normally kept loose and if she's in a good mood, at most she'll plait it and then bun it. Which is rare, and if she does, it's best not to upset her since no one wants to be faced with a nit-pick. Apart from uniforms, she normally wears a plain white off-shoulder dress which almost barely brushes past her knees. Adorning her dress is a layered frill that decorates the shoulder portion of the dress. Paired with the dress is a pair of white wedges. If her mood is good, her dress would be rather different. Although the same color and pattern, her 'happy-mood-outfit' is a slight mix of a halter and blouson, having the halter top, but blouson skirt, which is adorned by ribbons instead of the layered frill. She still wears the same wedges weather she feels happy or not. Yuna is known for her fair skin complexion and beauty. She has a defined face shape and it is rather easy to find her in a crowd. She is of average height, being about 159 cm tall. Her eyes are in a lighter shade of cascade. Although not an icy shade, her eyes naturally tend to look as if she's glaring. Personality Yuna's porcelain-like skin makes her look pretty fragile, but she's also known as the Ice Beauty. In simple words meaning, she is extremely picky and cannot stand a single mistake. If something goes wrong, she blames it on somebody else, and never herself. She's also known for her icy gazes she gives people when she's in a bad mood; which is almost every day, every time. Sometimes, even if she's in a good mood, the look in her eyes still stay the same, and if she's in a bad mood, her gazes can look murderous. In a way, she can be called a 'Kamidere'. Idol Activities Aura TBA Skills TBA Classes * Eclipse Acting Course * Dusk Modelling Course * Flare Music Course She takes acting just because one of her childhood dreams was to be an actress. She takes modelling because of her beauty and because she currently wants to be a model after she graduates. As for music, she takes it to fulfil her mother's hopes of turning her child into a musician. Autograph TBA Coords History Yuna grew up moving from one country to the other due to her father's job. Her mother did not fully support the decision to keep moving but after a few months of being rejected, she finally gave in. Thus, Yuna had little friends, she never really stayed in the same school for more than a year, sometimes only for a month, turning her into an anti-socialist. She returned to Japan after 3 years in hopes of finding that one classmate that was just like her. Since she could not during the time span her father was working, she stopped trying in whole, but she had gotten another chance 2 years later. She persuaded her mother to get a job in Japan so they could stay permanently, in the end, her plan worked. Now in Daybreak, she feels like her friend might have forgotten her, but still searches for her anyways. Career Songs - Character Songs= *TBA - Covered Songs= *TBA - Other Songs= *TBA }} Performances Relationships - Staff= *TBA - Family= *TBA - Others= *TBA }} Etymology Cheng is written as 橙. 橙 can be translated as orange/mandarin/tangerine. Yuna is written as 由奈. 由 when paired with 理 can be translated as reason and 奈, when paired with 无, can be translated as helpless. Yu Mei is written as 玉美. 玉 can be translated as jade and 美 can be translated as beauty. Quotes N/A Trivia *'Blood Type:' AB *'Favorite Flower:' Orange Blossom *'Favorite Color:' Jade & Orange *'Favorite Animal': Rooster *'Favorite New Era Song:' N/A *'Audition Song:' As It Is *'Penlight Color:' Cascade *'Charm Point:' Her facial expressions *'Special Skill:' Plays a variety of instruments *'Hobby:' Baking *'Social Media:' **'Kirakiratter:' @MeiMei_ **'Weibo:' @橙玉美 * Her name Yuna actually means helpless reason, why she herself has no idea. ** Though it is possible that her name has driven her to become who she is, helpless and there is no need to reason with that. ** Her full name can mean orange jade beauty with a helpless reason, why there is also no particular reason. * Her nickname MeiMei has no actual meaning as it is written Hiragana. But can be depicted as either Little/Younger Sister or Beauty Beauty in Chinese, depending on the characters used. ** Yuna has never clearly stated which/what her nickname means, thus those who don't follow her on Weibo presume it just means nothing. Those who do, and can actually read Chinese, are spectaculating that it means Little/Younger Sister because of the way Yuna addresses herself and how she signs off. Category:User:CrystalSora Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Cheng Yuna Yu Mei Category:Middle School Category:Glorious Snow